


Stumble Forward

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: Sometimes even graceful fighters stumble.Sometimes a stumble's all you need to move forward.----------Part 4Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	Stumble Forward

Prompt 4 - An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose. - 

Stumble Forward

\------------

Qrow was sure.

He was sure that just moments earlier he’d been standing on the opposite side of the manta.

Clover had been preening after some cheesy joke he’d called up to Elm and Harriet in the front. And Qrow had rolled his eyes, shifting his weight with the steady movement of the craft.

And then suddenly the movement wasn’t steady.

Elm called back an apology, something about avoiding a flock of birds that had been hidden behind a cloud.

But Qrow wasn’t paying much attention to that.

Because he was no longer on the opposite side from Clover.

The manta had jostled right as he shifted his weight and he’d fallen forward; a flail of lanky limbs that was downright embarrassing for a seasoned fighter like himself. He’d braced for the harsh impact of his face with the corrugated floor.

But it never came.

Instead, his cheek hit something firm, but softer than metal.

Fabric.

And there was a steady arm around his waist.

He’d stumbled face-first into Clover’s chest.

He felt the heat bubble across his cheeks as he scrambled to right himself, his eyes screwing shut to avoid the look of amusement he knew he’d find on his partner’s face.

A mistake.

Because as he straightened his stance, trying to pull back from Clover’s saving hold, he’d misjudged Clover’s exact position and simultaneous movements. Qrow’s eyes flew open as he realized what his nose had just bumped against.

Clover’s nose.

He’d righted himself so quickly, without properly orienting himself, and causing Clover to move in response. Until his thoughts screeched to a halt because...

Yeah.

That soft feeling against his lips, the heat of breath.

In his rush to distance himself from his partner again, he’d managed to brush their lips together.

He pulled his face back, eyes wide, but his brain still rebooting too slowly to actually pull from Clover’s grip. Teal eyes sparkled, a peachy flush spotting Clover’s cheeks.

“You know, all you had to do was ask, Mr. Branwen.” He joked, though Qrow thought his teasing tone might have been a little less confident than usual. Finally, Qrow pushed away, starting to twist away from the arm that had kept him from landing on the floor. He rolled his eyes, desperate to not meet Clover’s gaze again.

“You tease too much, Ebi.” He huffed, turning to walk back to his side of the transport, tail feathers between his legs.

But fingers gently curled around his palm, urging him to turn back to face his partner.

Clover’s expression was tender, his voice a smooth subtle crackling fire that pushed it’s warmth out to Qrow, calling him back in like a long-deserved respite from the cold. It was a whisper, just enough for Qrow to hear. Loud enough to echo in his mind forever.

“Just because I tease doesn’t mean I don’t mean what I say, Qrow.”

And once again Qrow was sure.

He was sure he’d begun to walk away.

He was sure he’d wanted nothing more than to have the width of the manta between them again.

But there he was, a mere step from Clover, meeting that ever shining expanse of teal.

“All you have to do is ask.”

He could feel the soft warmth of Clover’s breath again, the gentle caress of leather gloves over his calloused palms. His eyes flickered between Clover’s eyes and his lips, watching as the two formed a careful balance of sincerity and vulnerability.

His throat was dry, his mouth moving but no sound coming as he met Clover’s gaze again.

“Or I can ask.” Came the quiet suggestion.

Qrow just gulped, hand twitching to return Clover’s grip.

And gods bless the man. His brows rose in kind understanding and he tugged Qrow the last step forward.

And when he spoke, Qrow knew that was what words sounded like when meant for no one but you.

“Can I kiss you, Qrow?”

The nod came so easy, so relieved.

And then Clover’s arm was once more around his waist, pulling him close.

Close. Close was too large a word; a concept.

Pulling him to. To. To Clover. To warmth. To soft lips and warm breath and calloused skin.

Qrow’s hand found bare shoulder and held on for dear life. His earlier stumble was clumsy and embarrassing. At that moment Qrow felt a different sense of falling.

But this time he knew the tether around his waist. He thanked the gods for it. He questioned himself for ever wanting to be free of it.

He could fall like this forever.

But ground met them.

“Hello? You boys okay back there?” Harriet called over her shoulder.

Clover pulled back, looking up, relieved that his teammate was still facing forward. He then smiled devilishly back down at Qrow.

“Yeah, we’re good. Just jostled a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one got a bit cheesy huh?? And I wrote it in -looks at watch- uhhhh barely an hour.... with 10 minutes to spare... so.... It's a bit shorter but tadaaaa??
> 
> \-----------
> 
> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.


End file.
